Only Hope
by darksideofneptune
Summary: Regina writes a letter to Emma to explain her how she feels.


As Regina walks into the room, she can feel tears running down her face. She didn't mean to be so mean with Emma. She simply sits on the ground, against the door, and locks it. She wants to apologize. She really wants to. She wants to tell her how she really feels. By a simple hand movement, paper and a pen appear in purple smoke. Emma's words echo in her head. "I feel like I don't know anything about you" "I don't even care". She starts writing as tears fall down on the paper.

« Emma,

I have been here in a while, staring at these sheets of paper, wondering what I could write. Things can't explain how sorry I am. But I should've tried to say it when I had the time. Now I'm writing it, because you need to know how I really feel. You were my muse, my inspiration. When no one else believed in me, you showed me strength in my skin, that no one else could see…

Oh dear, you looked so lost . Your eyes were red when your tears shed, when you yelled that you didn't know me, that you didn't care.

I understand, you need a sunrise, not a sunset, not a hidden love.

You know, I keep myself busy with all of the things I do, but every time I pause, my only thought is you

There's a whole story in my eyes. You do know me Emma, better than anyone, but indeed, you don't know everything. Turn the pages of desire. It's time do trade those dreams.

You remember the first time we touched? I felt you tremble. I have been holding back everything since , searching from a clue from you. I am going to try with all my might, to make this story line come true.

I don't want this to be long-forgotten, you are a light at the end of the world.

A light in the darkness, in my darkness.

You're the sun when I'm the night, you're the mirth when I'm the gloom.

We're so different from each other yet so similar.

Do you remember when we were watching the stars together? Another shooting star went by while i was wishing for this moment to have no end, while our hands were interlaced. The silence was speaking for both of us. I don't want all of this to end. I was simply wishing for this moment to not run too fast.

I would've given to you the stars, the moon, and the whole solar system from the bruised evening sky.

The sky is a metaphor,

Of what I feel about you

It is huge

Complex

Inexplicable

Everything hasn't been discovered yet.

It is composed of multiple things.

And when we were driving, all the stars jumping in through the windows.

I wish you could take me back to those places that were able to shut the uproar of my darkest thoughts

Those things that blew up my stale thoughts.

I just can't get you out of my mind.

The sky, we are the sky.

I remember how like a telescope, you could always find something worth a wish.

When you said "every day is a gift"

You were right. Every day with you is a gift.

When we are not together, I feel the whole world falling apart. That's exactly how I feel. You are my world, my only hope. You make me a better person.

It took some time, but I really do know you.

Even if i know it's complicated, even more than that.

And I remember the tears we left behind long ago. I don't want this to happen again.

I never told you that before.

You simply overthrew me, madly, deeply.

But it is enough ?

Nothing is enough for you. Not me, not Hook not anyone.

But I know you'll make the right choice.

Please, come back to me.

Cause I'm yours. I really am.

Don't ever doubt that.

You are my forever and always, my happy beginning; my real beginning.

I know I never said I loved you, because you know how hard is it for me. That was my way to say it. I don't regret any word I wrote.

It's weird because I feel a bit ridiculous about saying all of that suddenly, but at the same time it makes me feel really good.

First because I can finally be sure of what's on your side, but also because I realize how lucky I am, the luck I have to be able to still have feelings for somebody after all that happened.

I don't want you to build false ideas either, I don't intend to propose to you.

And even if of course I can't force you to spend time with me, though I can ask you to believe me when I tell you all the things I'm telling you tonight

Yeah I wrote a lot, I know, I'm sorry. You can answer later, don't worry, just the time to think about all that, there's nothing urgent. In the meantime if there's anything, I'm not going anywhere.

Some people say you fall in love with a soul, not a face. I fell in love with both.

Regina"

Regina pauses and reread the disjointed fragments of sentences. It's almost incoherent, but she wrote everything she feels. She closes her eyes. She feels relieved as the sheets of paper disappear in a purple bruise. She knows those sheets of paper will determine what will happen to them. She knows what will happen; She's not afraid anymore.


End file.
